Palavras
by heitoor C
Summary: Ela havia dito. Ele não acreditara. O amor que sentia dentro de si rompia as barreiras do medo. E Ninphadora Tonks estava disposta a fazer tudo para conquistar o coração de Remus Lupin. short fic


**Ela havia dito. Ele não acreditara. O amor que sentia dentro de si rompia as barreiras do medo. E Ninphadora Tonks estava disposta a fazer tudo para conquistar o coração de Remus Lupin.**

_Disclaimer: Esses personagens pertecem a loira, milionária e assassina JK Rowling. Sou apenas um sujeitinho usufruído, sem intenções nenhumas de lucrar, deles como se fossem __meos..._

**CAP. ÚNICO**

A esfera prateada anunciava o inicio da metamorfose. O homem, no centro da clareira, dobrou os joelhos. O fardo era demasiadamente pesado contra suas costas. Gritos de dor poderiam serem ouvidos a quilômetros de distância. No entanto ela estava a poucos metros. Fazia parte de seu plano o espreitar, e esperar a transformação estar completa e finalmente agir. Estava com medo, não podia negar, mas a vontade de fazer provar que o amor que sentia por Remus Lupin era verdadeiro, compensava o risco. Ainda mantendo uma distância segura, viu as mãos do amado crescer agressivamente. Pêlos surgiam por toda extensão do corpo animalesco que substitui o sofrido físico do ex-professor. Tonks não podia notar mais nada de Remus naquela figura pitoresca na qual ele se transformara diante de seus olhos. O focinho, as costas curvadas, os pêlos, os músculos fortemente reforçados. Nada! Nada o lembrava.

A fera olhou para o alto, puxou o ar benéfico da floresta, e uivou com todas suas forças, saudando a mãe lua que lhe presenteava com mais um passeio. As pernas de Tonks, sem prévio aviso, começaram a tremer. Ela precisava agir o mais depressa possível. Logo o vento levaria seu cheiro até as narinas dele, e ela então perderia o elemento surpresa, que ao seu ver, era a única coisa que a colocaria em vantagem. Respirou e inspirou algumas vezes, conseguindo assim acalmar-se um pouco. Devagar avançou ao centro da lareira, onde a fera ainda estava, com cuidado avançou mais alguns centímetros e antes que pudesse chegar mais próximo viu apenas o vulto do lobisomem sumir entre as arvores.

- Droga! – Disse para si mesma. – Deveria ter agido antes!

Mas não adiantava reclamar, ela agora precisava acha-lo. Caminhou entre as folhagens, arvores e arbustos da floresta. E nenhum sinal dele. Adentrou ainda mais na emaranhada floresta. Precisou usar o feitiço _lumus_ já que a luz era escassa. Alguns minutos se passaram e ela percebeu que não adiantaria mais. Estava andando em círculos no meio daquelas inúmeras arvores. O lobisomen com certeza era muito mais rápido que ela, e ainda conhecia o lugar, já deveria estar muito longe.

Infelizmente, Tonks estava enganada. De caçadora, a auror, em questão de segundos passara a ser caçada.

O lobisomem pulou na sua frente. Abriu as garras, os olhos avermelhados mediam a vitima. As narinas dilatadas farejavam o medo da mulher. Seria uma presa fácil.

Ela tremia, mas algo em seu peito queimava e lhe impedia de correr. Precisava se manter firme. Não era apenas um querer bobo infantil como Remus mesmo disse, era necessidade de mulher que gritava em seu peito. Ela necessitava da atenção de Remus pra si. Necessitava que o maroto compreendesse que ela o amava. O amava do jeito que era.

Não demorou muito e a fera correu em sua direção. Habilmente a auror pulou em um dos galhos de uma arvore que estava próxima. Incrivelmente a fera foi mais rápida e conseguiu agarrar uma de suas pernas. Jogou, facilmente, a mulher de cima da arvore. Tonks bateu violentamente num tronco próximo e antes que pudesse se recuperar do baque, sentiu seu corpo ser erguido novamente e lançando a alguns metros de distância. A dor consumia toda a região posterior de suas costas e ela já não tinha mais forças para se levantar. Esperou a figura animalesca se aproximar e então, se tivesse sorte, ele acabaria de uma vez com sua vida. Não era nada tão digno quanto imaginava. Morrer por amor sempre lhe pareceu algo santificador. No entanto, jogada entre galhos velhos de arvores, não podia notar nada de santificador naquilo. Seria uma morte dolorida e mesquinha.

Fechou os olhos e esperou.

Esperou.

E nada aconteceu. Ela ainda sentia dores, sentia o ar frio da madrugada. Ainda respirava! Como um ultimo ato de coragem abriu os olhos. A sombra da fera repudiava nas arvores próximas. Viu de relance que sua varinha, mesmo caída no chão, ainda projetava a luz do _lumus_. Era estranho, mas ela ousava acreditar que o lobisomem lutava contra si mesmo. Percebeu a figura esmurrar-se várias vezes. Não era uma coisa agradável de se ver, muito menos numa situação daquelas. Uma chama de esperança acendeu em seus olhos.

- Remus! – Gritou...

A fera olhou para ela. Ela sorriu, afinal existia ainda alguém especial dentro daquela carcaça de pêlos.

Não soube como, mas se levantou. A dor foi forte. Tão forte que lhe cegara as vistas. Uma de suas costelas, provavelmente perfurava um de seus pulmões enquanto andava. Mesmo assim conseguiu alcançar a varinha no chão. E tirou do bolso um pequeno frasco e bebeu. Não esperaria mais um ataque. Ela era uma auror e como tal deveria se portar. Ergueu a varinha apontando para o peito da fera.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

A fera parou. O feitiço era forte para um humano qualquer, mas em um lobisomem não surtiria o mesmo efeito. Por isso, correu, mesmo que isso lhe causasse mais dor, até a fera paralisada. Olhou nos seus olhos. Surpreendera-se. Os olhos da fera não estavam mais vermelhos como minutos antes. Possuía um olhar familiar. Olhos castanhos...

Tonks se permitiu viajar-se naquele olhar. E não precisou de muito tempo para compreende-lo. Aqueles olhos castanhos eram os mesmos olhos que a cativara, que conquistara seu coração.

Respirou fundo. Não mais importava se a fera logo se livraria de sua magia. Não importava. A hora tinha chegado. Fechou os olhos, e aproximou-se daquele olhar. O que venho a seguir foi algo que nem mesmo ela compreendera. Mas seus lábios tocaram nos finos lábios da fera. O hálito quente do lobisomem resvalava em suas bochechas as deixando coradas. Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ou melhor, sabia! Tudo tinha sido planejado friamente. No entanto só não sabia que gostaria tanto do beijo previamente calculado. E não desgrudaria tão cedo daqueles excêntricos lábios se não fosse uma das patas do animal atingir em cheio sua cabeça. Nimphadora Tonks caiu inconsciente no chão de terra batida.

Remus Lupin devagar abriu os olhos e sentiu o corpo ser invadido por um líquido quente. Caiu de joelhos no chão. Passou a mão no rosto, não havia pêlos! Nem nas mãos, ou em qualquer outra parte. Olhou para a lua, mesmo encoberta por alguns galhos das arvores mais altas da floresta ele pôde ver o contorno da esfera prateada ainda brilhar no seu céu. Olhou confuso para o chão e então tudo se esclareceu em sua mente. Viu o corpo jovem da auror, tombado aos seus pés.

- Por favor, não! Não pode ser! – Lupin debruçado no corpo da mulher balançava o freneticamente. – Acorde Dora, por favor! Não morra... não por mim que não a mereço...

As lágrimas molhavam o rosto belo da mulher. Ela tinha feições delicadas, tinha traços frágeis. Remus não conseguiu deixar de notar o quão bonita ela era. O cabelo rosado, curto, esparramado pela terra, brilhava ainda mais entre os tons verdes e marrons opacos da floresta.

Debruçado sobre o corpo de Tonks, uma torrente de sentimentos o dominou. Dentro de si borbulhava a louca vontade de dizer o quanto ele tinha sido idiota por não ter acreditado nela. Sentia-se um tolo por não ter permitido que ela vivesse o amor que dizia ter. Sentia muito por não der dado, acima de tudo, uma chance. Chance para si mesmo de finalmente ser feliz. De encontrar em alguém aquilo que ele sempre desejara. Amor.

Remus lutava contra si mesmo. Temia por não ser o homem que ela merecia. Mas vê-la ali, caída e sem forças, ele, tardiamente, compreendeu que aquele sentimento era maior do que ele mesmo. Não importava se ela era mais nova. Ou que ele fosse um lobisomem. Ele a amava. E isso consumia, em forma de dor, todo seu corpo, pensamentos e possíveis atos.

Abraçou aquela mulher como nunca abraçou alguém. Envolveu em seus braços aquele desprotegido corpo, e impulsivamente tocou seus lábios nos lábios rosados dela.

Com a eficiência de um forte feitiço, o beijo de Remus fizera a auror acordar de um sono profundo.

Com os olhos semi-abertos, Tonks tentou focar o vulto a sua frente, mas pouco conseguiu ver. Quando se dera conta de quem era, o timbre de voz que a fizera por inúmeras noites perder o sono, a trazia de volta para a realidade. Remus tentava lhe dizer algo.

- Dora... – ela escutava longe ele chamando seu nome. – Acorde! Por favor. Vamos... não posso te perder, não agora. Eu acredito em você. Acredito no que diz. Acredito que me ama.

A expectativa nos olhos do maroto era comovente. Com Tonks em seus braços, ele pronunciava num sussurro palavras de incentivo.

Numa tentativa de levantar-se Tonks se agitou nos braços de Lupin.

- Eu sei que você acredita... – disse a auror num sopro único e falho de voz.

- Fui tolo ao duvidar de você Dora. Perdoe-me...

Ainda repousada nos braços do amado, Tonks sorria.

- Palavras são apenas palavras. Atos são mais. São verdadeiros e expressam com fidelidade o que sentimos. – Tonks dizia com os olhos fechados, saboreando cada letra do que dizia, era como se tivesse decorado a fala por dias. Porém cada virgula surgia em sua mente naquele momento. Remus despertara uma Ninphadora Tonks que nem mesmo ela conhecia. – Queria que você tivesse acreditado antes. Porém não importa, essa dor que estou sentindo não é nada, perto da felicidade que será viver ao seu lado.

Remus tentou lhe dizer que sentia o mesmo por ela. Que ele era o bruxo mais feliz do mundo. Que nunca havia se sentindo tão completo como naquele momento. Porém como Tonks mesmo disse: palavras são apenas palavras...

O maroto a beijou. Não como da primeira vez quando ainda estava cheio de dúvidas. A beijou com desejo. Cobiçando explorar cada centímetro de sua boca. Saboreando cada gota de sabor que dela provinha. E a auror retribuía com prazer as caricias do maroto. O beijo da auror era doce e suave. Tímido e ao mesmo tempo, quente. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas do amado. Tocando cada parte de seu corpo. Sentindo cada parcela de sua pele. Tirou os restos da roupa do maroto. E com o esforço sentira as pontadas de dor em seu corpo. Remus compreendera que ela não estava em condições de continuar. E se desviando das caricias dela, vestiu-se com o que tinha, e deixou-se cair ao lado da namorada.

- Você realmente é louca Dora...

- Porque diz isso? – Ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, ainda molhados pelo beijo.

- Você poderia morrer aqui. Eu atacaria meu melhor amigo, se o visse pela frente. Não tem como controlar entende. É mais forte do que eu...

- Remus, eu não me importaria de morrer se fosse por você. Eu necessitava que você compreendesse.

- Desculpa não ter acredito quando disse.

- Não foi nada. – Ela ainda sorria, mantendo o mesmo ar juvenil de sempre.

Remus ficou calado por um tempo. Analisando tudo o que acontecera naquela noite. E enquanto lembrava da luta interna que acontecera dentro de seu corpo, algo lhe veio a cabeça.

- Ei Dora, que poção era aquela que tomou?

- Poção do Amor. – Disse estendendo o frasco que acabara de tirar do bolso. – Poção do nosso amor. – Acrescentou sorrindo.

Remus pegou o frasco e leu o rótulo.

- Poção Mata-cão! - Disse sorrindo marotamente.

Tonks apenas acenou confirmando. Encostou a cabeça no peito de Remus e assim permaneceram até que os primeiros raios de sol surgissem.


End file.
